Relius Clover
Relius Clover is a colonel in the engineering department who works with Hazama. He is one of the main villains of Blazblue, while not to the extent of Hazma, Relius is still deparved just as much as Hazma. This makes him more evil than many villains even Zeus, Galvatron and The Sith Stalker. Relius is a twisted, evil son of a bitch who is calm, collected, calculating, courteushe, cold and utterly lacking in empathy. The one thing in the world he truly cares about is his research. He is even willing to go so far as to kill gods which he has done for the sake of science. He also sees Humans and many people as nothing but test subjects while Hazama sees them as cusions. What Really tips him into being such a monster is that Relius turned his wife and daughter into FUCKING Machines for science. Allies and enemies Friends: Hazama/Yumi Terumi Enemies: His Son Carl, Ragina, Noel Vermillon, Makoto, Rachael, Every hero of Blazblue, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Aleu, Spyro, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes, Hades, The Nostalgia Critic, The Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Marceline, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Harvey Kingle, Green, Sliver, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Dr.Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Captain Hook, Mozernath, Sideshow Bob, Ocelot, Dr.Octopus, Dr.Insano, Megabyte, Dingo, Bowser Jr, Irene Addler, Ventress, Hexadecimal, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, Dr.Weil, The Darkseven, Discord, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Dr.Linksano, Harvey Finevoice, Patch, Colette, Hunson Abadeer Legends Of Light and Darkness Relius is one of the true villains of Legends Of Light and Darkness, though not as much as Hazama. He helped him fake his death and particpates in murders Hazma gaves Malefor and the League of Darkness. When the heroes challenge Hazama, Relius states that they have business to attend to. But rest assured, in that will all make fine experiments. Relius also states that even god have became his experiments and he has killed such things. Relius begins making his plans and assists Sari in her own intentions before revealing what he did to his wife and daughter. Before they all fight, Relius sets the device ready to blackmail the multiuniverse. Relius battles with Teh Alpha Team and The V Crusaders while pointing he is the one with the leach which is made prompt even after he is defeated by dropping Olympicus on the multiuniverse and he challenges the heroes to stop them. He is then persumably killed by the explosion. Gallery relius0.jpg relius 1a.png relius 2.jpg Snapshot - 76re.jpg Snapshot - 77.jpg Snapshot - 80rel.jpg Snapshot - 85rel.jpg Snapshot - 86.jpg 1038px-BlazBlue_Relius_Clover_Story_Mode_Avatar_Normal.png tumblr_static_37p5jfk7dfy8ggcwwkccggc8s.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Partner Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:True Villains Category:Blondes Category:Caped Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Scientists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Father of Hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Humans Category:Torturers Category:Sociopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Gloved Characters Category:True Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Final Boss Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Junichi Suwabe